Gd/Befunde
Befunde *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 3. April 2016) folgende Kapitel: :*'I) The South Caucasus and the European Union in the Region' ::*1. The South Caucasus and main foreign interests in the region :::*1.1 The South Caucasus – a brief overview Anf. (S. 18): Seite 18 ::::*The Soviet break up and recent situation (S. 19-20): Seiten 19, 20 ::::*Crime in the Region (S. 20-22): Seiten 20, 21, 22 – übernommen ::::*The Caspian Oil and Gas and its transportation (S. 22-24): Seiten 23, 24 :::*1.2 Main foreign interests in the region ::::*Russia – an ambiguous player (S. 28-32): Seite 32 ::::*United States and NATO in the South Caucasus (S. 35-40): Seiten 36, 37, 39 ::::*Conclusion (S. 40-41): Seiten 40, 41 ::*2. The European Union as a global actor Anf. (S. 42-43): Seite 42, 43 :::*2.1 The European Neighbourhood Policy (S. 44-49): Seiten 44, 45, 46, 47, 48 :::*Conclusion (S. 55-56): Seite 55 ::*3. EU in the South Caucasus :::*3.1 Interests and role of the European Union in the South Caucasus and its performance among other External Mediators in the region (S. 57-61): Seiten 57, 58 :::*3.2 The South Caucasus from PCAs to ENP (S. 61-72): Seiten 61, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70 :::*3.3 EU Aspirations of Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan (S. 73-75): Seite 73 ::*4. The EU Special Representative to the South Caucasus (S. 76-79): Seite 78 ::*5. The European Neighbourhood Policy and the South Caucasus (S. 80-86): Seiten 81, 82, 84 :::*5.1 The Action Plans and conflict resolution (S. 86-88): Seiten 86, 87 :::*5.2 The South Caucasus States and the Action Plans (S. 88-95): Seiten 89, 89, 90 :*'II) The South Caucasus Countries – ENP and Conflict Resolution' ::*1. Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan – ENP and Conflict Resolution Anf. (S. 99-127): Seiten 105, 118, 119, 120 :*'III) Evaluations and Recommendations' ::*1. European Neighbourhood Policy as a security policy Anf. (S. 151-158): Seiten 151, 153, 154, 155, 156, 157 :::*1.1 ENP and security around the EU (S. 158-159): Seite 158 ::*2. Final Evaluation and Recommendations Anf. (S. 160-163): Seite 162. Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 055 13: Eine Passage der Zusammenfassung von Kapitel 2 wurde wörtlich aus Bretherton & Vogler (2006) übernommen ohne dass die Quelle genannt ist. * Fragment 037 03: Fast eine Seite wurde übernommen, ohne dass die Quelle genannt wäre. Herausragende Quellen *Mit 12 Plagiatsfragmenten hebt sich die Quelle Attiná (2004) von den anderen ab. *Ebenso fällt auch Bretherton & Vogler (2006) auf (8 Fragmente). Andere Beobachtungen *Übernahmen – dort alle aus der Quelle Evers (2003) – wurden auch im Anhangteil festgestellt: **Fragment 173 06 **Fragment 173 14 **Fragment 174 01 **Fragment 175 03 **Fragment 176 15 **Fragment 177 01. :Diese bleiben in der Statistik unberücksichtigt. *Der Verf. hat 2006 an der Universität Hamburg eine – dem Titel nach zu urteilen – themennahe Masterarbeit eingereicht: Growing Interests of the European Union towards Georgia and its Conflict Management Efforts in the Country. Da ein Vergleich damit bisher nicht erfolgte, ist derzeit keine Aussage darüber möglich, ob Inhalte aus dieser Arbeit auch in die Dissertation eingeflossen sind. *Die Arbeit referiert und kommentiert über weite Strecken Dokumente der EU und ihrer Organe. Dabei ist die normnahe Wiedergabe auffällig (beispielhaft Fragment 128 06). Wenn dies bei einer Referenz auf die jeweilige Quelle auch nicht als Plagiat eingestuft werden muss, so darf der sprachliche Eigenanteil an den kollageartig zusammengefügten Passagen doch als gering eingestuft werden. Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 3. April 2016. Kategorie:Gd Kategorie:Befunde